


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by merlins_sister



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s another festive musical at Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

“I cannot believe you persuaded me to do this again!”

Elizabeth stopped just before the door to the main hall, her plans to visit the rehearsals for the latest Atlantis production stilled by the sight of a very agitated chief medical officer in front of her.

“Carson... “She started.

“Don’t ‘Carson’ me,” snapped the man in question, waiving his tablet at her. “This is worse than the panto!”

“I can’t believe that,” Elizabeth replied in her most ‘Carson-soothing’ tone.

“Oh you can’t, eh?” Carson replied, finally stopping his pacing in front of her. “Where shall I start?”

Elizabeth was prevented from distracting him by Carson resuming his pacing in front of her.

“I mean, whose idea was it to do this show anyway?” he grumbled.

“Wicked? I think... “Elizabeth started but didn’t get any further when Carson turned and started waving his tablet at her again.

“I mean it was bad enough when it was The Wizard of Oz and the Marines started their campaign to play the Munchkins. But now...”

“But I thought that Wicked was chosen to avoid that, and use the acting talent we did have.”

“It does strange things to them!”

“Strange? Carson... “

“Never mind the artistic temperaments it’s brought out, we now have competition amongst the scientists to sort out using tractor beam technology instead of wires for the flying sequence. And then there’s Kate.”

“Kate?”

“Yes, even Kate. I’m not sure but I think she is conducting her own psychological experiment by switching to young Glinda mode every time the Colonel goes near her. This freaks him out and he leaves, which means I am left to cope with Rodney as technical manager.”

Elizabeth paused in her response, seeing how that might be causing Carson a few headaches, especially as Laura Cadman was in the lead role. And Elizabeth would place odds on Rodney leading the competitive element for sorting out the tractor beams.

Carson stopped pacing. “Were you coming in?”

“Umm... “

“You might as well see the chaos,” Carson grumbled, turning to go in. “They should be trying out the tractor beam technology.”

Elizabeth considered following him, as had been her plan. Chaos... that didn’t sound good. But her chief medical officer sounded like he could do with some support. She started to move forward only to be stopped by the loud voice of Carson.

“Rodney! Put Cadman the right way up this instant!”

Elizabeth didn’t hear exactly what Rodney replied in his defence, but she got the idea when Carson bellowed, “I don’t care what she said! Get my leading actress the right way up! Or do I need to bring your physical forward a few months?”

Elizabeth paused in her movement into the hall. Carson seemed to have it all under control, no need to interfere.

She took a deep breath. On the other hand, she was the leader. She should be seen to show an interest in the production.

She attempted to move forward again, only to come to a halt as the Colonel flew through the door and stopped in front of her.

“This place is just getting weird,” he managed before heading off down the corridor.

Elizabeth watched him disappear around the corner before making her decision, a decisive decision, worthy of her position as leader.

She turned on her heel and headed back to her office. After all why spoil the surprise of the show when she could immerse herself in paperwork. Each evening. Until the performance had come. And gone.


End file.
